CHASING
by TwilightxoEclipse
Summary: one day bella rottweiler chased after a very handsome man may be LEMONS! AND STORY IS BETTER THAN SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first fan fiction it may be a little short but please be nice and patience!

The day that I own twilight and Mr. Cullen is the day that Edward will no longer love Bella and Jacob and Bella will end up together no offense team Jake!

Chapter One: Headlines Read out

Bella p.o.v

"Ewww our dogs smell" Alice screeched she was always smelling things I have never understood why, but that is one of the many reasons why I do love Alice. My thoughts were interrupted but Alice dropping the dog shampoo by my full breed Rottweiler. Her name is Gracie and she never trusts guy's only girls and baby boys and she is every protective. All of our dogs match our personality we didn't realize that until a week after we got them. Alice's dog is a Jack Russell is short and jumpy .Rose's dog is beautiful it is a golden retriever it has long blonde flowing fur.

We headed to the side of our three story house. I had to chain my dog up because sometimes people would walk by and Gracie would run after them. So I started to wash my dog she was doing great considering that three people have gone by and 2 were guys and she didn't even run after them. I was wearing my topaz colored bikini and a pair of board shorts and I was so happy about Gracie's attitude today. And then something extremely weird started to happen.

Alice p.o.v

I was in awe by the way that Bella's dog was acting and then at the same time mine and Rose's dog started to jump up and down and started to run while in the process getting us wet. I then noticed that a guy was walking down the street and he started to run when he saw that my dog and Rose's dog was chasing him. I looked to see that Bella's dog was started to get lose from her chain and then in a split second she took off like a bat out of hell. And they took off down the street ready to slaughter the poor boy and then they disappear around the corner and we ran to the car to go help the poor boy.

Was going to stop there but thought it was too short

Bella p.o.v

As we reached the dog the site amazed me I just couldn't believe what these dark chocolate eyes saw my big foot of a dog was in front of this boy but not to where she was barking at him but was guarding him and barking at the other two dogs and then Gracie was just getting so mad she stood as straight as possible and let out a bark that made me scared and I had to cover my ears and at that last bark the dogs backed off and ran to our car and the guy sat down and took a deep breath and Gracie came and sat next to him and licked his face. I looked at Alice and she ran to Gracie because I couldn't move, but Gracie barked at her and Rose each time that they would go near her or him so I had to pull myself 

together and go up to him. As I got there Gracie got up and came to tug on my shorts and pull forward and I grabbed her by the collar and walked toward him. It was then that I realized how stunning and attractive this Greek god was.

Edward's p.o.v

After the dogs stopped barking I had to sit down and take at LEAST one deep breath. Then the guardian dog that was sent to me by a god he is not talk about Bella YET came to sit next to me and started to lick my face; at this point I really truly didn't care and then a small pixie like girl cam to get the dog and she asked me

"Are you okay"

"Yeah I hope so, thanks, is she yours?"

"No, she is my friends, here let me take here."

"Ok"

But as the girl went to grab my guardian dog she barked at her and then a tall blonde came to get her and she did the same thing. Then they started to talk to somebody in the car that I couldn't see and I put 2 and 2 together and thought she must be hers. I then turned to the dog and started to talk

"Thank you so much "

And she must have known what I was talking about because she started to lick my face more. Then the girl in the car got out and started to walk towards me I just looked at her , she was amazing the way she walked and the way her hair bounce at her back I then realized she only had a bikini on. She came to me and asked

"Are you okay"

"Yeah, thanks to this dog"

"Yeah well…… you are lucky "

"I know if it weren't for her I would be gone"

"No, I mean she usually hates guys and she is the one usually chasing them"

"Ohhh well I would hate to have her as the attacker"

"Yup? I am Bella Swan most people call me squirt "

"Nice to meet you Bella I am Edward Cullen but most people call me Edward "

"Are you making fun of me? "

"Just a little" why did I have to be so mean if I wanted a chance to even go on one date I had to be nice

"I am sorry please don't be mad, I can be somewhat of a butt head "

"It is okay "I looked behind her and there was nobody there so I pointed and she said

"DANGGGGG"

"Yeah well this is my house would like to come in my mom might be a little scared if she just saw what happened"

"Umm I really should get going and I want to get home before sunset"

"Please I will drive you home and you can have dinner with us "

"Ok"

It really isn't that long but I like it tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T NOT DON'T OWN TWILIGHT HMMMM? AND EDWARD CULLEN OR MAYBE I DO ?

Chapter 2: Secret Valentine

**Bella p.o.v **

I walked into the beautiful house very happy that I get to spend more time with Edward. We passed by the kitchen while Gracie trailed behind. We passed by Esme who was Edward's mom and she bent down and hugged Gracie with all her might , I was just glad that she wasn't a vampire because she would have crushed Gracie to a pulp. And I was kind of jumpy because I didn't know how well she would react to Edward's dad but she stuck to him like flies on poop. So Gracie had left us alone, that little trader. I did want to spend some time with Edward but not alone time. As we walked up to his room I would ask random question like

"Why do you still live with your parents?"

And he answered

"Oh they are just visiting this is my house" and I kind of felt dumb for asking him that because why would someone at this kind of age live with their parents.

So when we got to his room I looked at his wall of c.ds and saw two that I loved the first was We the Kings and the second was Paramore. So I asked

"Can I put We the Kings in?"

"Yeah of course you can"

"Kew"

So I then put we the kings and I started at number one which is Secret Valentine

And I started to sing and jumping up and down forgetting who was in the room

"_SOFT KISS AND WINE WHAT A PRETTY FRIEND OF MINE. _

_WE'RE FINALLY INTERTWINED_

_NERVOUS AND SHYFOR THE MOMENT WE COME ALIVE TONIGHT _

_SECRET VALENTINE_

_WE'LL WRITE A SONG THAT TURNS AT THE LIGHT _

_WHEN BOTH BOYS AND GIRLS START SUDDENLY SHAKING INSIDE_

_DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME _

_SPEED UP YOUR BREATHING_

_JUST CLO" _ I just heard the door open … why?

"Well I see that our dear Edward has been holding out on us "I turned to see an okay looking guy giving me this devilish grin.

"Yeah, who are you?" with a bit of venom in my voice

"Ouch that hurt my dear Eddie didn't tell you he had two brothers and a friend staying as well"

"Ohhh …" he started to nod "…No he didn't he must not like you guys to much"

"Aren't you just a fighter that one kind really did hurt "I turned around looking at the c.ds?

"Good"

"What was that" and I turned back around and he had his hands on my shoulders

"You heard me "

I then did a special kind of whistle that makes Gracie run to me in case of an emergency. Within two second my best friend was at the door frame and had her teeth barded A/D I THINK THAT IS WHAT THEY CALL IT WHERE THEY ARE SHOWING THERE TEETH while growing and a few time barking and all I could think was where Edward is?

And then I told him "If you don't let go you will soon not be able to sit down or have kids "he then let go and I walked past him and told Gracie to come and she followed as we were leaving the house I saw Edward in a deep talk with his parents as I opened the front door he started to call my name as he chased after me while I ran and tried pulling my phone to call the girls to come and save me from what was about to happen.

**Edward p.o.v**

I saw that Mike had gone up stairs and I was little worried I didn't want him to be near Bella he tends to lose his temper and I was downstairs talking to my mom and dad about telling him to leave. Gracie was on the couch snoozing while I was petting her I was starting to get anxious leaving Bella up there alone. All of a sudden Gracie shot up and ran up stairs. I got up but my mom told me if anything was wrong Gracie will take care of her. Then my mom asked me the weirdest question

"Son do you love this girl"

"Mother how can I if I only meet her 30 minutes ago"

"I loved your father 20 miniutes after I met him "

"Okay… so what if I do "

"Then don't let her go and she nodded her head to mad Bella leaving the house"

Crap what did mike do know I ran after here

"BELLA! BELLA! BELLA" but she kept running and so did I

**OKAY SO TELL ME WHAT U THINK AND PLZZ REVIEW PLZZ IF U HAVE ANY QUESTIONS JUST ASK !**


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY LISTEN I AM SORRY IT HAS BEEN A WHILE BUT I AM EDITING THE 3****RD**** CHAPTER GIVE ME SOME ADVICE AND I NEED A CO- WRITER TYPE PERSON FOR THE LEMONS SO PLEASES TELL ME IF U R CAUSE I WANT LEMONS BUT DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE THEM FOR THE PERSON WHO BECAUSE MY CO- WRITER I WILL READ ALL TERE STORIES AND REVEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward p.o.v**

I finally caught up to her and took her iphone form her. I held it above my head, because I knew she would never be able to grab it from me.

"Bella what happened?"

"He... I... Gracie...Stupid boys!"

"Okay…?"

I couldn't just stand there and watch this beautiful women look sad so I said

"Listen I am sorry about everything that happened"

"It is okay but hey I need a partner for this party my "friends" are having and you see like a decent person, would you like to go "

Wait did she just ask me that .Why would she even bother I my answer will always be yes! WOAH WOAH hold up I just met her how in the world I could be thinking this.

"Ha ha ha ha ha"

"Bella, was that a joke?"

"NO! I just hope you do mean with me right?"

"Of course I do "

**Bella p.o.v**

Wow I can't believe that he had actually said that to me. OH MY GOD that means Alice has to shop for me. Great. That means she will bring her wrath on me.

"Well I have to go and met me friends at home. We are going to go out to eat tonight so that means Alice will want to play Malibu Bella!"

"And I must go well I you know with James"

"Yeah … with James" I said will as much venom in me .

I turned and walked with my best friend Gracie by my side on my way to pure torture , I have no choice to tell Rose and Alice about this !

**Yes I know it is really short but I do have skool and a life !**


End file.
